Mechanical roller burnishing as a post-machining process on turned parts already belongs to the state of the art. Roller burnishing serves mainly for improving the surface quality, either as an outer machining or as an inner machining after a previous, mostly mechanical machining Low roughness depths and higher contact ratios can be achieved by this forming process, and the material hardness can be increased on the outer surfaces.